This is My Place
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku mengembara langit, aku kembali ke kampung halamanku dan menemui orang-orang yang kucintai. Sekuel dari もしも運命の人がいるのなら [Jika aku memiliki belahan jiwa]. Pairing : Kise x Michiko (OC) 8 years later. Inspired by Kana Nishino – My Place. Comeback after 9 days hiatus.


**This is My Place by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **A/N : Disarankan untuk membaca fanfic** **もしも運命の人がいるのなら** **[Jika aku memiliki belahan jiwa] terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fanfic ini.**

Doumo-ssu. Kali ini, Yukira akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic yang merupakan sekuel dari fanfic pertama Yukira.

Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Aku sedang melihat-lihat peta sementara rekanku sedang mengendalikan instrumen-instrumen yang ada di dalam pesawat. Ini adalah penerbangan terakhirku sebelum cuti sebulan penuh. Ahh~! Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Nee-san di Jepang. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu mereka. Oh, iya, selain itu, aku juga ingin bertemu Michikocchi, gadis yang sudah kupacari selama 8 tahun lamanya. Apa kabar dia di sana,ya? Aku benar-benar tak sabar.

"Kise-san." Panggil rekanku.

"Ha… Ha'i." balasku.

"Kenapa daritadi kau tersenyum terus?" tanya rekanku "Dan lagipula foto siapa itu yang dibalik peta? Pacarmu, ya?" blush! Wajahku langsung memerah seketika.

"Aku hanya senang karena akhirnya cuti tahunanku dikabulkan." Jawabku "Dan soal foto itu, itu memang foto pacarku. Namanya Nakamura Michiko, aku biasa memanggilnya Michikocchi."

"Sejak kapan kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Sejak kelas 1 SMA-ssu." Rekanku langsung melotot mendengarnya.

"Waah, hebat juga, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang tahan lama. Apa pacarmu tahan ditinggal pergi terus olehmu?"

"Dia sudah terbiasa-ssu. Lagipula aku dan dia sudah terikat oleh takdir. Takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami kecuali kematian."

"Tch." Rekanku mendengus. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuas dan tombol-tombol yang ada di depannya. "Kita hentikan dulu pembicaraan kita. Pesawat akan segera mendarat. Cepat hubungi menara pengawas."

Aku menggangguk. Lalu mulai menghubungi menara pengawas. Raut wajahku yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi serius.

"ATC Bandara internasional Narita, JL220 siap melakukan pendaratan." Kataku pada menara pengawas.

" _Dikonfirmasi. Masih ada pesawat yang melintas di landasan 25C. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi."_ balas suara petugas ATC di seberang sana.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku. Pesawatku mulai berputar-putar diatas bandara Narita sambil menunggu instruksi dari petugas ATC.

" _JL220, landasan 25C telah kosong. Silakan melakukan pendaratan, semoga sukses."_ Begitulah bunyi pesan terakhir yang kuterima. Tanganku langsung bergerak lincah menekan berbagai tombol dan tuas untuk melakukan pendaratan. Aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati karena jika tidak, mungkin aku takkan bisa bertemu Michikocchi untuk selamanya. Aku belum ingin mati, aku masih ingin membahagiakan keluargaku dan Michikocchi.

Untunglah, pesawat JL220 yang kukendalikan mendarat dengan mulus. Begitu pesawat benar-benar berhenti, aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan berkata.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

"Terima kasih." Balas kru lainnya yang ikut terbang bersamaku hari ini. Aku langsung turun dari pesawat. Aku langsung membuka ponselku.

" _Moshi moshi?"_ sapaku

" _[Ahh, Ryouta-kun! Hisashiburi! Kau kemana saja? Aku sampai cemas, tahu!]"_ sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal menyapaku.

"Maaf, baru kali ini aku bisa meneleponmu. Aku baru saja pulang dari Rusia. Jemput aku di stasiun Kouenji. Aku akan tiba jam 10 nanti." Kataku.

" _[Roger!]"_

Klik. Kututup teleponku. Lalu pergi menuju stasiun yang ada di dekat bandara. Kali ini, aku menaiki kereta merah yang sangat kurindukan. Dahulu, ketika aku masih SMA, aku sering pulang bersama Michikocchi dengan kereta ini. Sekarang, aku hanya pulang seorang diri tanpa Michikocchi yang selalu berceloteh soal Nishino Kana, penyanyi Jepang yang kami idolakan. Pernah sekali ia dimarahi oleh petugas kereta gara-gara membuat keributan dengan celotehannya itu. Aku jadi tertawa sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Dari dalam kereta itu, aku melihat jajaran gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Rasanya lama sekali, padahal baru beberapa menit kereta ini berjalan.

30 menit kemudian…

"Stasiun Kouenji."

Tak terasa, kereta yang kutumpangi telah sampai di stasiun Kouenji. Aku segera turun dari kereta dengan menenteng koper dan jas pilotku. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Michikocchi sudah menungguiku di stasiun.

"Ryouta-kun, _Okaeri._ " Sapanya.

Aku langsung memeluk Michikocchi, membiarkan koper dan jasku jatuh di lantai. Tanpa kusadari, tindakanku itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitar kami, terutama para gadis yang menatap kami dengan perasaan iri.

" _Tadaima._ " Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku. "Kau tidak berubah, ya. Masih heboh seperti dahulu."

"Ryouta-kun!" Michikocchi langsung memasang muka cemberut. Aku tertawa sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kita kunjungi orangtuaku, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Tangan kananku menggandeng tangan Michikocchi sementara tanganku yang satunya memegang koper dan jas.

Sepanjang kami berjalan di stasiun, para gadis sibuk saja berbisik dan membuatku sedikit tak nyaman.

"Hei, kau lihat tidak? Itu Kise Ryouta, kan?"

"Hah? Kise Ryouta? Mantan model itu?"

"Kudengar dia berhenti jadi model karena mau jadi pilot."

"Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi di majalah. Sekarang, Kise-kun semakin tampan saja."

"Michikocchi, ayo kita segera keluar." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku sudah tidak nyaman karena dibicarakan terus menerus.

"Ehh?! Tunggu, Ryouta-kun! Jangan tinggalin aku sendiri, dong!" teriak Michikocchi sambil menyusulku keluar.

* * *

Kami telah berada di luar stasiun. Ternyata Ichirucchi, adik dari Michikocchi, sudah menunggu kami di depan mobilnya.

"Yo, Kise Nii-san. _Hisashiburi._ " Sapa Ichirucchi.

" _Hisashiburi._ Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichirucchi?" balasku.

"Sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Ichiru "Ayo kita masuk. Kita akan mengunjungi rumah orangtua Kise Nii. Disana, keluargaku sama keluarga Kise Nii sudah menunggu kita."

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Hah?! Keluarga Michikocchi juga ikutan?! Pssh… mukaku langsung memerah seketika.

" _Are,_ ada apa?" tanya Ichirucchi.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok." Jawabku.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, wajahku memerah terus. Bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena sibuk memikirkan reaksi keluargaku dan keluarga Michikocchi jika aku kembali ke sini dan mereka akan mendesakku untuk segera melamar Michikocchi.

"Kise Nii, ada apa? Mukamu merah." Tanya Ichirucchi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Ichirucchi?!" teriakku.

"Kan, aku bisa ngeliat dari kaca depan." Jawab Ichirucchi santai.

"Ichirucchi!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Kise Nii enggak berubah. Masih berisik seperti dulu."

" _Hidoi_ -ssu!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kerumah Orangtuaku, suara ribut-ribut antara aku dan Ichirucchi selalu memenuhi mobil dan sesekali terdengar suara Michikocchi yang berusaha melerai kami.

Akhirnya…

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Ichirucchi sambil membuka pintu mobil. Aku dan Michikocchi keluar dari pintu mobil. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahku, hanya saja halamannya sudah dipenuhi dengan aneka macam bunga. Seingatku, rumahku, kan, enggak kayak gini.

"Ryouta-kun, kok bengong? Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Michikocchi sambil menyeretku menuju pintu.

Ichirucchi sudah membuka pintu rumah dan _surprise!_ Kulihat, keluargaku dan keluarga Michikocchi sudah menyambut kami di ruang tamu.

" _Ara,_ Ryouta. _Okaeri._ " Sambut Kaa-san "Kamu semakin dewasa saja."

" _Tadaima."_ Jawabku "Kaa-san, kenapa kalian membuat pesta seperti ini?"

"Ini sebagai pesta penyambutan karena kau kembali ke rumah ini." jawab salah satu Kakakku. Tanpa sadar, air mata bahagia mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Apapun alasannya, terima kasih! Maaf karena aku jarang pulang kesini." Kataku sambil mengusap air mataku.

Aku senang sekali karena bisa kembali kesini. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya sama seperti dulu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku.

* * *

Aku sedang merenung di kamarku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat sebuah album foto yang sudah agak kucel. Kuambil album tersebut dan mulai membukanya. Tiba-tiba, memoriku tentang masa-masa sekolah dahulu kembali melayang di pikiranku. Saat kami bermain basket bersama-sama, pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Ahh, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kembali ke masa itu.

Kring.. kring..

Ada telepon berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Moshi moshi?"_ sapaku.

" _[Yo, Kise! Hisashiburi!]"_ sahut suara baritone di seberang sana.

"Aominecchi?! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak saling kontak seperti ini-ssu." tanyaku girang.

" _[Kabarku baik. Habisnya, kau susah dihubungi, sih. Jadinya aku tidak pernah meneleponmu.]"_

"Maaf. Soalnya pekerjaanku sekarang tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di Jepang lebih dari seminggu."

" _[Memangnya kau kerja apa? Apa kau masih menekuni pekerjaan modelmu itu?]"_

"Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai pilot-ssu." Jawabku "Aku tidak lagi jadi model. Aku sudah berhenti setelah lulus kuliah."

" _[Souka. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul saja di café langganan kita dulu?]"_

"Boleh! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian. Kapan kumpulnya?"

" _[Nanti sore jam setengah 5. Oh iya, jangan lupa bawa Nakamura, ya!]"_

" _Ha'i ha'i. Jaa nee~!"_ aku langsung menutup telepon. Kulirik jam tanganku, ternyata sudah jam setengah 4, aku langsung mengganti seragam pilotku menjadi baju kasual biasa. Kali ini, aku memakai kaus putih dipadukan dengan kaos hoodie panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang hitam. Tak lupa, aku juga memakai sepatu kets warna putih garis-garis hitam sebagai pemanis kakiku. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar.

"Ryouta-kun! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Michikocchi ketika melihatku keluar kamar.

"Aku mau pergi ke café di Roppongi. Kamu mau ikut?" tawarku.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" Michikocchi langsung berlari keluar rumah. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, kami sampai di café di distrik Roppongi. Dulu, aku sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman SMPku di sini. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam café.

"Maaf terlambat." Kataku.

"Yo, Kise! _Hisashiburi._ " Sapa Aominecchi.

" _Ohisashiburi,_ Kise-kun." Sapa Kurokocchi.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sehat-sehat saja. Bukan berarti aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, nanodayo." Jawab Midorimacchi.

"Kise-chin, kau kemana saja? Kutelepon berkali-kali tidak kau jawab. Kutanya Michiko-chin, dia bilang kau sedang di luar negeri." Kata Murasakibaracchi.

"Tapi, sekarang aku sudah kembali, kan?" kataku. Semua tersenyum mendengarnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami di sini, kami sibuk mengobrol tentang kenangan kami semasa sekolah dahulu. Mulai dari saat pertama kali aku bermain basket, saat kami pulang sekolah bersama-sama, saat kami menonton festival kembang api di taman, dan lain-lain.

" _Nee Minnacchi."_ Kataku.

"Ada apa, Ki-chan?" tanya Momocchi.

"Nanti malam, kan, ada festival kembang api. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton saja?" ajakku.

"Dimana?" kali ini Akashicchi yang bertanya.

"Di taman tempat kita biasa menonton festival kembang api. Sudah 6 tahun aku tidak kesana."

"6 tahun tidak kesana? Kau kemana saja? Aku saja masih sempat menonton kembang api disana." Tukas Aominecchi.

"Iya-ssu. Aku sibuk sekali sampai aku sulit mengambil cuti. Baru tahun ini aku memakai jatah cuti tahunanku-ssu."

Hening. Tak ada yang buka suara. Semua mematung di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Aku setuju! Aku juga ingin menonton kembang api! Sudah lama aku enggak nonton bareng Ryouta-kun~!" teriak Michikocchi sambil bergelayut di lenganku.

"Aku juga setuju. Aku bosan berdiam di rumah selama 3 bulan." Sahut Kurokocchi datar.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan pergi ke taman untuk menonton festival kembang api!" teriakku.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya!" teriak Aominecchi sambil menendang pantatku.

"Aominecchi _hidoi_ -ssu!"

"Sudah sudah, tidak usah ribut." Lerai Notocchi, pacarnya Murasakibaracchi "Sekarang sudah jam 6, kita langsung ke taman saja. Nanti enggak dapat tempat kalau kelamaan."

"Yosh!" semua orang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Lalu keluar dari café.

* * *

Kami pergi ke taman dengan menggunakan kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus melihat kearah jendela. Hampir tak ada yang berubah dari kota ini. Hanya saja, kota ini terlihat lebih ramai dari terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Aku melihat kearah teman-temanku. Sekarang mereka sudah bersama pasangan masing-masing. Kurokocchi dengan Onocchi, Midorimacchi dengan Suginaracchi, Aominecchi dengan Momocchi, Murasakibaracchi dengan Notocchi dan Akashicchi dengan Matsuzakicchi.

"Oi, Kise! Kau melamun lagi, ya?" sapaan Aominecchi memecah lamunanku "Kita sudah sampai, nih! Kau mau diculik oleh kereta?"

Aku meringis mendengarnya, lalu ikut turun dari kereta bersama teman-temanku yang lain.

"Sei-kun." Panggil Matsuzakicchi.

"Ada apa, Ryuuka?" sahut Akashicchi.

"Dimana tamannya?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kok. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, kita akan sampai disana."

* * *

Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit, akhirnya kami sampai di taman. Untung saja masih ada tempat untuk menikmati kembang api. Kami memilih untuk duduk di bukit yang ada di taman tersebut.

PYAAR! DUAAR! DUAAR!

Kembang api telah diluncurkan. Indah sekali, batinku takjub. Aku sering melihat kembang api di berbagai Negara yang kukunjungi. Tetapi, menurutku, pemandangan kembang api di sinilah yang paling indah karena di taman inilah aku mencium Michikocchi untuk pertama kalinya di bawah guyuran kembang api.

 _ **7 years ago…**_

DUAR! PYAAR! DUAAR!

"Indah sekaliii!" teriak Michikocchi takjub. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Pacarku ini memang suka heboh di banyak tempat. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya karena dia adalah pasangan takdirku.

"Michikocchi, apa kamu suka menonton kembang api?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja suka! Dulu, ketika aku masih SD, aku selalu menonton kembang api bersama keluarga dan teman kecilku di sini." Jawab Michikocchi bahagia.

"Siapa teman kecilmu itu?"

"Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, namanya Noto Akiko-chan. Aku satu SD dan SMP dengannya, tetapi kami berpisah saat SMA, tepatnya setelah aku pindah ke Kanagawa. Kudengar, dia sekarang sekolah di SMA Touou."

SMA Touou? Sekolahnya Aominecchi sama Momocchi, kan? Ternyata teman kecilnya Michikocchi itu teman SMAnya Aominecchi dan Momocchi, ya.

"Tapi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku rindu dia…" sudut mata Michikocchi mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Aku segera memeluknya agar dia tenang.

" _Daijobu yo,_ kamu pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..." Kataku. Michikocchi mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan penuh harap.

" _Yakusoku, da yo?"_ katanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku. Lalu mulai memegang pipinya dan mencium bibirnya. Michikocchi sangat terkejut dengan tindakanku dan kulihat wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya.

"Ryou… Ryouta-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Michikocchi.

"Menciummu-ssu." Jawabku disertai senyum goda.

"Huaa! Ryouta-kun mesum! Malu tahu dicium depan orang banyak!" teriaknya. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu mulai mendekati wajahnya dan berbisik.

" _Aishiteru yo, Michikocchi."_ aku kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini dia tidak menolak maupun berteriak. Aku benar-benar menikmati ciuman ini. Dalam hati, aku berjanji takkan melupakan peristiwa ini seumur hidup.

* * *

Wajahku memerah ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Memalukan sekali, ciuman pertamaku dengan Michikocchi berjalan tidak mulus karena diteriaki olehnya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar Notocchi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Atsushi-kun minggu depan."

Semua anggota kisedai beserta pacarnya terkejut mendengarnya. Terutama aku. Aku bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan mereka bertunangan? Seingatku, Murasakibaracchi dan Notocchi, kan, masih berpacaran.

"Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?" tanyaku setengah shock.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Atsushi-kun sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sayang sekali, Kise-kun tidak menghadiri acara pertunanganku waktu itu. Kata Michiko-chan, Kise-kun masih di New York." Jawab Notocchi tenang.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. 2 tahun aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang Murasakibaracchi dan dia sekarang sudah mau menikah dengan Notocchi. Dalam hati, aku turut bahagia mendengarnya.

Seminggu kemudian…

Aku datang ke gedung tempat resepsi pernikahan Murasakibaracchi dengan Notocchi digelar. Aku tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Michikocchi. Aku memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dipadukan dengan jas dan celana panjang warna hitam sementara Michikocchi memakai gaun panjang berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura. Tak lupa, surai cokelatnya disanggul dan dihias dengan tusuk konde yang sewarna dengan gaunnya.

"Yo Kise!" sapa Aominecchi. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Kapan kau mau melamar Nakamura?" tanya Aominecchi "Kalo kelamaan, nanti jadi perawan tua, lohh."

"Aomine-kun mesum!" teriak Michikocchi sambil menendang kaki Aominecchi. Aku langsung menahan Michikocchi supaya ia tidak menyiksa Aominecchi lebih dari itu.

"Michikocchi, hentikan." Kataku "Malu dengan tamu lain." Kulihat para tamu sedang sibuk menahan tawa sambil melihat kearah kami.

"Michikocchi, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Aominecchi-ssu?" tanyaku lembut. Walaupun nada bicaraku lembut, sebenarnya aku agak marah dengan tindakan Michikocchi yang di luar batas kewajaran.

"Abisnya, aku dibilang bakal jadi perawan tua karena kelamaan dilamar oleh Ryouta-kun. Aku, kan, sensitif kalau bicara soal begituan." Kata Michikocchi polos.

"Maaf." Kataku penuh penyesalan "Aku terlalu sibuk hingga lupa memikirkan lamaran. Aku harus bekerja dulu baru bisa melamar Michikocchi. Kamu sabar saja, ya."

" _Haiii."_

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kami menghadiri pernikahan Murasakibaracchi, Aku dan Michikocchi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kawasan pertokoan sambil mengenang saat-saat kami berkencan dulu. Aku ingat, saat aku berkencan dengannya dulu, ada seorang fans wanitaku datang menghampiriku dan langsung menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Dengan spontan, Michikocchi langsung berlari meninggalkanku dan aku mengejarnya. Saat aku menemukannya, Michikocchi bilang dia kesal karena ada wanita lain yang seenaknya saja menyatakan cinta kepadaku padahal aku sudah memiliki dia sebagai kekasihnya. Langsung saja aku memeluknya sambil bilang bahwa aku hanya mencintai Michikocchi, bukan orang lain dan dia percaya begitu saja.

Enteng banget, ya, keknya. Batinku. Tiba-tiba saja Michikocchi meneriakiku sambil menujuk kearah jembatan.

"Ryouta-kun! Ayo kita pergi ke sana! Kita lihat senja dari sana."

"Ah... Ba.. baik!" balasku.

Aku sedang berada di jembatan di taman tempat kencan pertamaku bersama Michikocchi. Dulu kami sering mampir ke sini hanya sekedar melihat langit senja. Sekarang, aku hampir tak pernah lagi ke sini karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang sangat menyita waktu santaiku.

Disana, kami menikmati pemandangan senja. Pemandangan senja dari sini sangat indah, ya. Sesekali kami berfoto di sana. Biar jadi kenangan, hehehehe.

Malam harinya, aku mengajak Michikocchi ke sebuah café untuk makan malam. Cacing-cacing di perut ini sudah mulai demo minta makan. Daripada mereka berontak terus, mendingan pergi makan saja, kan?

Saat kami sedang asyik menikmati makanan, tiba-tiba saja, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mulai berdehem.

"Michikocchi... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kataku.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Michikocchi.

"A... ano... sebenarnya aku sudah lama memikirkan ini... aku telah bosan menjadi kekasihmu. Maukah kau berhenti menjadi kekasihku dan menikah denganku?" kalau boleh jujur, wajahku sudah benar-benar merah sekarang.

Michikocchi sangat terkejut dengan pernyataanku barusan. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku mau, _Baka!_ " jawabnya. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih karena Michikocchi mau menerimaku apa adanya. Mulai sekarang, kita resmi bertunangan. Aku berjanji akan rajin bekerja hingga aku bisa memiliki biaya untuk menikahimu." Kataku sambil memasangkan cincin perak di jari manisnya. Peristiwa lamaranku itulah yang sukses membuat para pengunjung wanita yang ada di café tersebut memekik tertahan.

"Coba aku seperti itu." Bisik salah seorang pengunjung yang ada disana.

"Aduuh. Enak banget, ya, jadi cewek itu. Dilamar sama cowok ganteng!" kata pengunjung lainnya.

"Aku jadi iri, deh!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Saat ini, biarlah mereka teriak-teriak di hadapanku. Yang penting, aku merasa lega karena berhasil menyatakan perasaanku yang selama ini terpendam begitu saja di dalam hatiku.

* * *

Tak terasa, sebulan telah berlalu. Masa cuti kerjaku telah habis. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Padahal, aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong karena menambah waktu cuti seenaknya.

Hari ini, aku pergi ke bandara diantar oleh Michikocchi. Sesampainya di bandara, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk bandara.

"Ryouta-kun, hati-hati di jalan." Kata Michikocchi.

"Terima kasih, Michikocchi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Balasku. Lalu mulai masuk kedalam pintu bandara.

 **Michiko's POV**

Aku memandangi punggung kekar yang dibaluti oleh seragam pilot yang mulai memasuki pintu masuk bandara sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Aku memandangi cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisku. Aku tersenyum lalu mencium cincin tersebut sebagai tanda cintaku padanya. Meskipun kami dipisah oleh jarak, cintaku pada Ryouta-kun takkan pernah luntur karena kami adalah pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk bersama.

Saat aku berjalan keluar dari bandara, sebuah pesawat baru saja melewatiku yang menandakan bahwa Ryouta-kun telah pergi dari negeri ini. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada pesawat tersebut sambil berkata

"Ryouta-kun, jaga dirimu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini hingga kau kembali padamu."

~ Owari ~

 **Yeeeyy, selesaii! Maaf kalo telat publishnya, karena Yukira memang sengaja menundanya dan maaf jika bagian komunikasi ATCnya agak hancur2an, soalnya Yukira malas riset *digorok. Sebenarnya, hubungan Murasakibara dan Akiko bakal Yukira ceritain nanti, tapi udah bocor duluan -_- Oh iya, ini baru bagian kedua dari trilogi romance Kise x Michiko. Bagian ketiganya akan Yukira publish lain waktu!**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa Nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **The Last part : My future Dear! See you next!**


End file.
